


Sapphire Ghosts

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Original Character is Deputy | Judge (Far Cry), Original Character(s), Project at Eden's Gate, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: The Collapse came and went. Survivors are now resurfacing with wounds seen and unseen, unsure of how they'll survive or who to trust; Hannah (the Deputy), being one of them.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hannah has always been my first OC love and the driving force behind my stories, but I wanted to show the world from all three of my OC's POV in this fic. This is a story I've been both nervous and excited to write and I owe a world of thanks to my betas (TY Michelle & Sam) and also friends who let me brainstorm and help me with my title (TY Noah!).
> 
> I appreciate every person who reads my fics and every ounce of feedback I've gotten over the past year and a half. Sorry I haven't written in so long! Thank you for the messages and encouragement while I found my creativity once again. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- Jaye ❤️

"Whatcha think he does all day in there?" 

"I dunno, legal stuff? Church stuff?" Ali shrugged. She leaned back on her elbows and stretched her long legs out over the freshly cut grass next to Auggie, enjoying the warm September sun. 

Days like these had been few and far between not too long ago. Hope County had been a war zone until the deputy had finally laid down her weapons and joined the Project, turning their days into rather uneventful ones in the process. Now, Ali and the other Chosen found themselves scattered here and there, "keeping the peace" when needed. The Seeds hadn't forgotten their mission but the violence had quelled slightly and truthfully, she and Auggie were grateful for the boredom that came with it. 

"Eh, probably takin' selfies," Auggie suggested, his eyes twinkling at the thought. Stroking his dirty blonde beard, he nodded once to himself proudly. "Dozens of 'em. And when he's not taking 'em, he's flipping through his old ones. Sounds like Johnny."

"You're just as cocky, you prick."

"Yeah, and you love it," he smirked, nudging her with his shoulder. Auggie winked before shielding his eyes from the sun bearing down on the pair. "And it ain't like I'm banging every woman in the county, unlike your lover boy."

"Shut it. He's only with Holly and you know it," Ali shot back, brows furrowing as she avoided his gaze. "And you're the one who got caught fucking Mary-Jo Blackmore behind the hangar, not John, you idiot." 

Pushing herself up, she folded her legs and let herself chuckle at the memory of Auggie caught with his pants down and the lecture that came after from Joseph and John both.

"Boss is here."

 _Fuck_. Ali whipped around to the white pick-up tearing up the driveway, dust billowing from the back tires as it went. The driver met her eyes with quiet intensity as he parked and slid from the truck, ignoring the woman in the passenger seat as he slammed the door.

"Shit," she hissed, scrambling to her feet. Grabbing her rifle, and nodding to Auggie to follow, Ali crossed the lawn to meet Jacob. His shoulders squared as they approached.

"Difficult to patrol with your asses on the grass and backs to the woods," Jacob scoffed.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry." Auggie apologized hurriedly, holding his rifle steady to his hip as he did his best to maintain eye contact. Ali shifted her gaze between her friend and boss, rolling her eyes as the larger man fidgeted in place. 

"Everyone's entitled to a break," Ali reminded Jacob, nodding to the brunette now standing at his side. The deputy's warm smile touched her eyes as she placed a palm on Jacob's forearm. "Hey Han."

Jacob stifled a grin at the hand on his arm, forcing his focus away as he continued his warning to his Chosen. "You need to be alert. My brother's safety is the only thing that matters here."

"Jake," Hannah said softly, pulling his attention back once more. 

Glancing back, the pair held a wordless conversation that ended with the eldest Seed grunting and heading towards the house. Hannah smiled after but remained in the yard. Crossing her arms above her navel, she turned her attention to the two Chosen. "Working together again?"

"She forced me here," Auggie teased, stepping out of the way of the fist that aimed for his arm. "And then she gets me in trouble."

"Oh fuck off," Ali spat. She straightened and rolled her eyes to Hannah. "It's been dead. We haven't heard a peep... not even Boshaw stirring up shit. And I can only listen to John practicing his sermons for so long."

"Before your panties get wet."

She shot another dirty look in his direction and turned a shoulder on him, giving the older woman her full attention. "How are the mountains? The pups?"

"Good. All good. The Whitetails are patrolling again so I guess there might be some trouble for the Project, but nothing that's keeping Red up at night," she answered. Ali's lip twisted, annoyed Hannah had referred to the Project exclusive of herself once again. "There's a few new litters though! I told Jacob we're setting them free. We have enough Judges running around already."

"No one's killing them off anymore. Thanks to you."

"You did us all a lotta good," Auggie added. "And I dunno what you've been doing but the boss has been almost approachable lately." 

"That's what strong women do, Augs. Pussy whip their men," Ali grinned. "Dep, let's go for a walk. Catch up. You think you can guard Johnny boy for a few by yourself, big guy?" 

Auggie smirked confidently, nodding and lifted his rifle as they left, surveying the property attentively as he shook his greasy hair from his eyes. The women began their stroll, away from the noise of the ranch with Ali watching Hannah carefully, noticing the difference in her mood and posture since the last time they had seen one another. She seemed relaxed today for the first time and Ali found herself smiling at the realization of that fact.

"So, everything good with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hannah told her. She smiled to herself. "I feel like things are starting to go back to normal if that makes any sense at all."

"It does. I'm starting to remember the days before my neighbours wanted my head on a fucking pike.

Hannah nodded. "I don't think we'll ever get back to that place, but I'm glad this end of the world bullshit is behind us."

Ali chewed at her lip, unsure how to respond. She wondered if this was a coping mechanism, some sort of denial Hannah found herself in or if Jacob had really been keeping that much from her. "Yeah..."

"How are things with baby brother Seed?" 

"As interesting as ever," Ali laughed, relieved for the subject change. She relaxed her grip on the rifle and slowed her pace, wanting their walk to linger. "I swear, he's a mess normally but now on top of it, I think he's bored as shit. He takes that damn plane out every day. And if I see Holly's face around here one more time, I'm going to punch it."

Hannah halted, eyebrows raised. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she studied her friend's face. 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing," Hannah chirped. 

"Say it."

"It's just adorable to see how protective you are of him, but oddly… only from Holly. Strange.." she trailed off, jamming her hands into her hoodie pocket, restarting their stroll.

"It's not like that," Ali assured her, willing the flush of her cheeks to subside. Face growing hotter with each step, she cursed herself and turned to the trees, pretending to survey for intruders. 

In silence, they crossed the yard, passed the hangar and Affirmation, and the guards that chatted in the yard. Reaching the front door, Hannah led the way inside. She glanced around, noticing the brothers had disappeared, and plopped down on the leather couch loudly. At her side, Ali let out a comfortable sigh and took a seat in the nearby chair, resting her rifle to her lap. 

"Office probably," Ali suggested, knowing Jacob would want to go over security risks and plans with John. The man was as predictable as ever. "So how long are you gonna be here? Maybe we could…"

"I can't just stand by. Those are my soldiers," Jacob shot back as he burst through the office door, John trailing behind. He swept the area until his eyes landed on Hannah. "I have to go. Stay with John." 

"What?" Hannah popped from the couch and scrambled to keep up with Jacob's long strides, grabbing at his forearm and forcing his pace to slow. "What happened?" 

"Your Chosen will handle it," John assured him calmly. He glanced quickly to Hannah; his expression unchanging. "Alison, please have air support called in."

Ali pushed to her feet, glancing between the men, confused. "What happened? I mean… you have to give me some details here before I start the hunt."

"C'mon kid." Jacob brushed past with Hannah in tow, stopping at the front door and leaned in to sweep his fingers through her hair. With a hand cradling the back of her head, he bent down and pressed his forehead to hers. Ali watched as he whispered to her, forcing her head to shake frantically. Worry overtook her features as she struggled in his grasp.

"Jake, no," Hannah protested. She spoke quickly, pulling the lapel of his jacket. "I can help. Let me talk to Eli. I'm sure.."

"No," Jacob spat. He released his grip on the back of her neck and stepped back, motioning with a jut of his chin for Ali to join him as he moved again for the front door. "C'mon kid, I need back up."

"Jacob!"

An audible groan filled the room as he turned, taking a step back to the deputy. Lowering his voice, he met her eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't get you in the middle of this fight again. I can't chance you getting hurt."

"But I can?" Hannah's voice rose. 

"I'll be back." 

Ali looked between the two, mouthing a quick apology to Hannah as she rushed to follow Jacob out the door to his truck. 

"Fuck," Hannah cursed, pacing to the door and then back again. It would be easy to catch up to them but the longer they argued about it, the harder Jacob would dig his heels in. She'd be left behind regardless, frustrated and helpless with no one but John to hear her complaints.

"Jacob will handle it, Hannah. He always does," John assured her. He kept his distance, keeping his hands behind his back as he watched her pace past him for the second time. When she approached again, he held a hand out to stop her and touched at the fabric of her faded hoodie. "Take a seat and I'll grab us some coffee."

Hannah scowled at the hand still on her sleeve. 

"Does that help you sleep better at night, John? Knowing Jacob will handle it? You and your pompous asshole of a brother have always put that on him. He's not a soldier anymore. When will you stop treating him like one?"

John's mouth gaped before he quickly regained control and smiled weakly. "Do you truly think he would allow us to treat him any other way? You know him as well as w..."

"I'm putting the radio on," she announced, ignoring his excuses as she pulled from his grasp and stormed uninvited to his office. "Tell your men to be on stand-by."


	2. The Storm

"Everyone is okay though?" Hannah leaned over the desk, palms flattening against the dark lacquered wood; her breathing heavy at the news.

"All except Walker and Hill."

Hannah bit her lip, trying to recall the faces of the men Jacob had lost. There were so many of them, most of whom didn't care for her, even after she had joined the Project to keep the peace. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember these two in particular. "Jake, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

John chimed in from the chair he had claimed in the corner of the office - too nosey to stay in the livingroom even when Hannah asked him to. "I'm glad to hear you kept hold of the ranger station, Jacob. Good work." 

Hannah glared, bit her tongue until she swore she could taste the tint of metal in her mouth. She leaned closer to the radio, trying her best to drown John out, to drown out the annoyance she held for his very presence. The past three hours had been hell for her. Not only had she been left behind while Jacob risked his life, but she had been trapped with this unending chatter. Whether he was delusional or just vain enough to enjoy the sound of his own voice, she didn't know; but he prattled on and on, completely unaware of her impatience.

"Han, I know you were going to see the Ryes... I need you home."

"I know," she agreed, not wanting to be anywhere else. "Are you on your way?" 

"On my way," Jacob assured her. "John, give us a sec alright?" 

John sat for a moment, ankle balancing on his bouncing knee. He blinked in Hannah's direction before finally standing with a huff, calling over his shoulder for Jacob to stay safe as he exited the room.

Door was shut behind him, Hannah took a seat in the enormous leather chair at John's desk and informed Jacob of their solitude. 

"What is it? Is everything okay?" 

"Mm," he agreed. "I figured all this was behind us."

"Me too," she agreed, sighing. "What's got into Eli? We had an agreement… it's been months."

"He's a fucking idiot," Jacob sneered. 

"Jake.."

"No, you and I both know it. None of this woulda happened if they had minded their business, knew their place."

"None of this would have happened if Joseph hadn't forced people into joining in on this pipe dream," she hissed. 

At the other end of the radio, Jacob sighed audibly; intentional of course so she could hear. The sound of a vehicle door closing drowned out his groan. "You aren't gonna fight me when I tell you I'm keeping your ass captive while this shit passes, are ya?" 

She laughed, knowing his annoyance had passed and felt the tension ease from her shoulders. "As long as you don't bring back the cages."

"You're tellin' me you wouldn't want to be locked in there with me for a bit?" Jacob asked, his voice adopting a newfound rasp that sent a quick shiver through her.

"Again, you mean?"

"You don't forget a thing, do ya darlin'? Look… we can't be going to the cabin either. We can stop there on the way back and grab your stuff if you need but we're on lock down."

"That bad?" 

She waited until the static broke and the worry in his voice met her full force. "Worst it's been in a long time. I need to squash this once and for all."

Hannah nodded into the hand she had propped against her forehead and stared at the files John had left behind on the desk. Arguing right now was pointless. She'd talk Jacob down once they were back at St. Francis. It wouldn't be the first time. "Be safe, Red. Please."

"Always."

"I love you," she said quietly, trying her best to keep the worry from her voice. 

"I love you too, Han. More than you know. See ya soon, sweetheart."

\---

"Is Jacob alright?" 

"All good. He's on his way to pick me up. I'll be out of your hair soon," she informed him, sliding to the seat next to him on the couch. Resting her head back, the brunette closed her worried eyes, trying to silence the anxiety bubbling in her chest. 

It had been months of peace. What had gotten into Eli? He and the Militia knew they couldn't win, and had been thankful when she had eased the tension on both sides. He must have been gathering his forces, waiting for the Project to drop their guard. All he had told her was a lie... 

"..... and we're family now."

"What?"

John's eyes narrowed, realizing he had been ignored. "I want us to get along. It's been a year."

"And you still haven't changed a bit," she sighed, opening her eyes, counting the wooden planks on the ceiling rather than give him her attention.

A quick laugh of annoyance ruptured from his throat as he leaned over and placed a hand on her thigh. She turned to him, willing herself to stay still under his touch. "Are any of us truly capable of change, my dear?" 

There was something in his eyes that spoke to her then - a longing or a sadness perhaps that she hadn't seen before. For a moment, she watched him; meeting his gaze with the same intensity. 

"I know this isn't the man you want to be. This man is fuelled by rage… and arrogance, but the man inside," she paused, looking for the words. ".. is fuelled by fear. Fear of rejection and fear of loneliness. But this place you've allowed Joseph to put you in... this place you've put yourself in... It's lonely isn't it?"

She watched as John swallowed, eyes shifting quickly to his hands that wrung the hem of his shirt in his lap as he answered. "Joseph saved me. He gave us a family again." 

"He's given you a family, but at what cost?" she asked. Her anger faded and she cursed herself silently for not fighting it harder. This empathy was and always had been her downfall. Hannah placed a hand on top of his. "Jacob loves you, and it's unconditional. If you would just see that. If both of you would stand up to Joseph. That's my problem with you, John."

John snapped his attention from his hands and studied her face. There was so much sadness in his eyes, but stubbornly he lifted his chin. "There's a lot you don't know…"

His words were interrupted as the front door flew open and one of his guards burst through. A look of terror captured his features as he ran to John, frantically grabbing him by the arm without explanation.

"We have to go!" the young man screamed, pulling John to his feet. His mouth twisted as he strained to haul John towards the door. "Now!"

John struggled against the man, demanding an explanation and as much as Hannah wanted one herself, she chose to push John from behind until they were both outside among the dozens of panicked people. Guards ran in every direction; some piling into the white trucks that lined the driveway, others grabbing nearby quads. 

"Get John to safety!" someone screamed to their right. 

Hannah rushed towards the vehicles as a second pair of hands spurred them along. She scanned the grounds as she did, searching for the only other person she considered a friend; but Auggie was nowhere to be found. She called for him but the hands were pushing again. 

At the truck, John was urged to the passenger seat, leaving Hannah to scramble into the truck bed before it jerked forward and sped off. She huddled in the corner with the other guards; not given the space to move her limbs but able to survey the now orange tinted sky and plumes of smoke as they rose above the treeline.

The screech of metal on metal sounded behind them, all around them, joining the panicked screams from the other vehicles. 

"Father protect us," a woman at her side chanted. "Father protect us. This is the end."

" _This is it,_ " Hannah thought to herself. _"The world is ending. That bastard was right."_

Her thoughts rolled violently - the realization of it all. Her ignorance, her regret, then panic, and... Jacob. 

"Jake!" Hannah screamed to the sky as she watched the pines break and fall across the road behind them. She forced a hand between her and the woman, frantically grabbing for the radio that should have been at her side. She cursed loudly, realizing it must have fallen in the shuffle. "Radio! Radio… please! I need a.."

"We're going to make it!" One of the Peggies yelled as they whipped through the dirt road to John's Gate. Hannah blinked. How much time had passed? She had just been sitting in John's livingroom seconds ago.

As the truck stopped and the peggies jumped out, Hannah turned to the sea of people. All around her, they ran. Some hauled heavy sacks of supplies and weapons. Some scrambled to hold their loved ones as the crowd pushed them forward. Pushing and pulling, they found the rhythm of the stream of bodies they rushed into. 

John was the first to be pulled from the truck as they led him between the vehicles and towards the doors. His guards ordering for people to step back, though most ignored their commands and soon Hannah and John were finding their own way inside. 

He turned and called to her, shocking her, reaching a hand over the shoulders of the people that separated them until that hand disappeared among the limbs and guns and the flood of voices screaming for mercy. 

He had disappeared and Jacob would too. 

Hannah froze, gazing off at the bunker as her body was shoved from all sides, letting the realization wash over her. It was always their plan to stay together if the Collapse were to actually happen. He had set up a room for them, away from his soldiers, away from the flock. A cozy room with a cozier bed, stocked with books and her writing supplies, her favourite blankets. There was a spot for Boomer, a bottle of his favourite scotch, cigarettes she had asked him to leave behind. 

It was all there, waiting. But now… now, none of that mattered.


	3. Stale Air

"Two more days," Jacob muttered; leaning over the desk, pen tapping at the map spread carefully across it. 

Ink smudged across paper, lines overlapping and jumbled; he had traced every possible route leading from the armoury to the Compound, searching for flaws in each and every one. Suggestions given by the Chosen were met on deaf ears or shot down entirely - oftentimes impatiently - and that included any of Ali's. She really couldn't take offense though. The safety of the Project had and always would be in Jacob's hands, and the stakes were now higher than they'd ever seen. 

Still, the decline in his mood as their isolation came to an end concerned her. 

Ali studied her mentor's face from the corner of the desk she was perched on and tucked a strand of pale hair behind her ear. She sighed and nodded. "Three hundred and eleven weeks."

"Two thousand, one hundred and eighty eight days in this god damn hell hole," Jacob grumbled, turning to her for the first time since she had entered the room. His once vibrant blue eyes were now darkened as the weight of the years below ground had taken its toll. No longer did they dance with the excitement she had bared witness to on the rare occasion. All that remained was the new found purpose and the internal worry that came with it. "You'd think I'd be happy about getting out."

She nodded again, knowing their freedom from this bunker would come with the pressure of protecting the flock from dangers they couldn't well prepare for. Jacob was worried too of course,but it was more than that, and he didn't need to speak a single word for her to know what else troubled him.

It was Hannah. 

"She'll be happy to see you," Ali blurted, hoping it would ease the sting.

The veteran grunted and returned his attention to the map. His pen jabbed again at the line he had traced over dozens of times already. "This way. Here. It's away from the main road. It'll give us cover if we need it."

"Jake…"

Attention snapping to her again, a warning danced behind his pupils as his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't."

Pushing his chair back noisily as he stood, Jacob stormed past to the duffle bag laid neatly on the cot behind him. He pulled out a notebook and threw it in Ali's direction. 

Hastily caught, she held the wrinkled pages between her palms and silenced herself before she could snap back, awaiting instructions. As relaxed as things were now and as close as they had grown, she was and would forever be his soldier. She owed Jacob so much, saw too much to let him down now. 

Ali had been there for it all. On the night of Joseph's arrest, she had personally captured Deputy Pratt, and when John's ranch was attacked, she had been the first person he called on for his brother's protection. She had encouraged him to take time away from his duties to nurture his relationship with Hannah, and had pulled and pried his feelings into the open when things went south at times. 

When his people died underground, she listened to his frustrated ramblings and watched as he retreated within himself. She had calmed him daily after he found out John had been attacked in his bunker and he - his older brother and protector - couldn't be there to save him. 

She had watched it all. Watched him age before her eyes with the worry that ran rampant in his mind, and watched him come apart; but maybe most importantly, she had also been the one to pick up the pieces; as his Chosen, his confidant, his friend. 

"I want you at the doors, assigning duties and taking count. Their names are in the book. Each adult gets two packs and as many weapons as they can carry. Kids get one. Food and ammo first, then medicine and other supplies. We can't expect to come back here. We take it all."

She hummed in agreement, knowing he was right. "The Henbane bunker and John's?" 

"John's leaving two days after we do, in case there's trouble and we gotta catch up with them. Faith's numbers can be counted on two hands. It's too dangerous for them. You and I will retrieve them ourselves next week."

Jacob paced to the door and rested a hand on the handle, tilting his head to the corridor outside, indicating it was time for her to leave. The look of exasperation spread across his face told her now was not the time for more questions, even with the dozens she had lingering at the tip of her tongue. 

Sighing, Ali brought the notebook with her and brushed past, patting a hand on Jacob's broad shoulder as she did. 

\---

The next morning came quickly and Ali was awoken by the shrill tone of her alarm, feeling more exhausted than she had the night before when she finally found her bunk. Today would be a whirlwind and it would only get more trying in the coming days; but the thought of seeing her old friends gave the adrenaline she needed to get out of bed and finish packing the remainder of her belongings. She should have done it the night before rather than pester Jacob, she knew that, but packing was something she had been avoiding. 

The book she had been re-reading for the fourth time was the first item grabbed, along with her hunting knife, rifle and spare box of ammo, notebook Jacob had entrusted her with and the spare shirts she had kept clean and folded for her new life above ground. 

Dropping to her knees, Ali pushed a lost teddy bear of one of the project's children aside and retrieved the shoebox tucked safely near the wall. She dug through the mess in the box until she found the items she knew were impossible to leave behind - a shining gold coin on a delicate golden chain that John had gifted to her on one of her birthdays and a handful of old photographs from the polaroid camera she used from time to time. Ali flipped through them and tossed most aside. At the time she had decided to move some of her belongings to the bunker, some of these must have meant something to her but the reasons were now lost. 

When the last photos laid in her palms, she swallowed hard, knowing which two they would be. The first, on Christmas day, showed a seven year old Ali posing as her mother had instructed, always faking that awkward smile on cue. In the background, in front of the tinsel laced tree, her brother laughed as he held his stocking high above his head with the contents tumbling to the floor between them. 

Ali smiled weakly, still holding onto hope of her brother's survival; though she was painfully aware of the fact that Florida would be ill prepared compared to her prepper county. She tucked the photo in the front pocket of her knapsack before turning over the second - a photo of she and Auggie at the Elk Jaw Lodge. They were so much younger then, and their smiles spoke to their sense of nativity to not only their situation, but to the world and everything in it that could harm them. That first week at the Elk Jaw Lodge was one of the best in the Project for Ali. It brought a fresh start, and new possibilities. It brought the chance to learn new skills, and meet new friends - and it brought Auggie, her new and chosen family. From the moment her gentle giant sauntered into the room with that goofy grin and mouthful of curse words, she knew she had found a brother and a true kindred spirit. 

Ali felt a lump form in the back of her throat as she ran a thumb over the face that smiled back at her. He had been her friend, her family and the only person who saw every flaw and fault and still loved her fiercely for it. Not a day went by that he wasn't in her thoughts. Not a day went by that she didn't weep for him, knowing she would never see that smirk or hear his deep laughter ever again. 

"Not now," Ali scolded herself sharply, zippering her bag. "Not fucking now."

Swinging the pack over her shoulder, she headed upstairs to meet Jacob and the followers who would soon be gathering at the door. Passing excited faces and children racing through corridors with their prized stuffed animals and homemade toys in tow for the journey ahead, she hurried past the bags and bodies busily chattering away as they packed. 

When she finally found Jacob upstairs, he was counting boxes of ammunition. 

"None of them have been touched. It's going to be the same number you had six years ago, old man."

"Hm," Jacob grunted. He finished counting, wrote something in his notebook and headed to the opposite wall to take inventory of the packs awaiting transport. 

Ali watched for a minute before she began to feel the anxiety growing in her gut. She stepped forward and grabbed at his arm, pulling him away from his task. "Jake. We've done this already."

He opened his mouth as if to protest but stopped, grumbled again and nodded, glancing back to the bags. "I have to keep busy."

"We'll be busy enough in about a half an hour. Let's just relax while we can, alright?"

Jacob sighed and plopped down heavily on one of the large crates, running a hand through his hair and rested his elbows to his knees. There was no protest as Ali took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his squared shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. John and Joseph are safe. We have a plan in place for the survivors. Your Chosen will protect the flock."

"Enough of that Chosen bullshit. That stuff died a long time ago."

She nodded, resting her head where her hand had been on his shoulder. He didn't need to say anything else. She knew what little faith he had, had been shaken; and without his brother's presence, she had watched him grow into his own man with his own ideas as time had passed. He had healed somewhat; and somehow, in the darkest of days, his identity was no longer tied to his family. 

To say she was proud, was an understatement.


End file.
